Bitter Sweet Symphony Proyecto: Hijo de Dioses
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Borcloff implementó en Brooklin un elemento llamado Deus y ahora quiere capturar al chico, pero una misteriosa organziación a nombrado a Hitoshi para ser su protector HitoshixBrooklin. Dedicado a mi bro n.n
1. Prólogo

**Bitter Sweet Symphony – Proyecto: Hijo de Dioses**

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
**Prologo**  
**Pareja:** HitoshixBrooklin  
**Dedicado a:  
****Mikael Mudou:** No olvides que soy una fan acosadora, … ¿cuándo me darás tu autógrafo? Por cierto, te ves lindo enojado.  
**Temis "Pyro" Delon** ( o Asakura): Te mereces los aplausos, eres sensacional.  
**Lexinnton Rabdos:** ¡Camaleón! … Jajajaja, anímate, te apoyamos.  
**Advertencia:** este fic contiene shonen ai y posiblemente yaoi... _(nota de GabZ¡yaoi!)_... ejem... ya veremos. Ah, y yo soy quien lleva las riendas, o sea, aténganse, puede ser que odien la historia.  
**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni me beneficio económicamente por el y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla. Si Beyblade fuera mío los majestics hubieran tenido más participación en G-Revolution

**-o-o-o-**

_**"Una vez soñé con poder tocar la perfección, sentir su textura, ver su color; ahora que me la muestran... ¿en verdad quiero tenerla?"**_

**-o-o-o-**

Cuando el hombre...

– _señor, el objeto uno esta en posición -_

_**... Juega a ser Dios**_

– _el objeto dos preparado... listo – _

Sin darse cuenta...

– _¿qué tal va el objeto cinco? – _

_**... De lo que puede provocar**_

– _todo esta en posición señor -_

_**.. Y cuando lo haga**_

– _todos prepárense, comenzaremos de una vez -_

...Sera demasiado tarde.

– _perfecto – _

– _¿listos¡se encienden las maquinas! – _

_El laboratorio es iluminado por una intensa luz plateada, se ven a unos científicos con lentes, todos viendo lo que sucede en el centro de esa habitación._

– _¡cuidado, cuidado! – unos hombres comienzan a moverse, intentan apagar las máquinas - ¡se ha ejecutado un error! -_

– _¡aborten, aborten! – _

–_¡detengan todo, deténganlo! –_

– _¡salven al objeto uno! – _

– _¡lo perdemos, lo perdemos! – _

_El movimiento se intensifica, todos corren de un lado a otro, los aparatos emiten luces verdes y azules, las computadoras enloquecen, la presión sube._

– _¡apaguen de una vez todo! – _

– _¡el switch! – _

_Todo el lugar queda a oscuras repentinamente, solo los murmullos de investigadores continúan en el aire, al minuto, las luces vuelven, todos van al objeto uno, una mujer de cabello rojizos niega con la cabeza._

– _se acabó, compañeros, hemos perdidos el objeto uno – _

– _¿otra vez? – _

– _así nunca conseguiremos el objetivo... – _

_Todos comienzan a dispersarse murmurando, una figura alta y masculina se coloca a un lado de la doctora de rojos cabellos._

– _señor, no podemos seguir así, con este van cinco – e hombre mira el objeto uno con aparente indiferencia, la mujer sabe que analiza – necesitamos el proyecto A, solo con el se puede completar los resultados anhelados – _

_­– así sea – el hombre forma una cruel sonrisa- debemos ir por el, despues de todo, solo reclamare lo que es mío por derecho –_

_La mujer sonríe triunfalmente cubriendo el cuerpo inerte de un adolescente, el hombre da media vuelta y sale._

–_bien, señores, esto ya no nos sirve – un grupo de hombres se acercan- llévenselo, ya saben que hacer con el – los hombres asienten y ella sale por la misma salida que sus colegas, poco despues la luz es apagada. _

_**Y todo por la búsqueda de la perfección.**_

**-o-o-**

Una sala de juntas en una importante empresa, científicos, investigadores y empresarios están reunidos por un solo motivo, un hombre que se pasea por toda la oficina parece acaparar la atención especialmente.

– es que a mi no me importa, no quiero que la vida de mi hijo se siga arriesgando de esa manera - un hombre de ojos color negro detiene su caminata – por eso estoy aquí, vengo a ofrecer lo que sea, pero alejen de mi hijo de ese muchacho –

– se esta haciendo lo que se puede señor pero entienda que no es nada fácil, el joven no interactúa con... cualquier persona –

–¡no me interesa ese muchacho, me interesa mi hijo! – golpea la mesa- ¿me ha entendido? –

– hasta ahorita su hijo ha estado bien, preocúpese cuando este en el hospital, señor –

– ¡pues no ha de faltar mucho para eso! – los cabellos azulados de el enfurecido hombre se agitaron al mover los brazos exasperado – por culpa de esa... esa... ¡esa cosa mi hijo puede morir! – a continuación arroja una carpeta a la mesa

– no se atreva a decir que es una cosa, señor – una mujer de cabellos negros, anteojos y aspecto severo mira fijamente a los ojos de ese pedante hombre- el joven sigue siendo un humano como cualquiera –

– no me haga reír señorita... –

– Nabokov, doctora Nabokov, soy la encargada de vigilar a el muchacho –

– pues no ha hecho usted un gran trabajo, doctora – el hombre se burló logrando una mueca de desprecio por parte de la mujer

– es usted un insolente, señor –

– y usted una arrogante¡yo solo...! –

– ¡basta ya, recuerden la razón de porque estamos aquí! – todos guardaron silencio viendo a un hombre oculto por la sombras y parecia ser el dirigente- bien, debo recordarles que si estamos aquí es para impedir que un grupo demente logre capturar a el joven – respira tranquilo – ahora vean –

Las luces son apagadas completamente y un proyector muestra la imagen de un muchacho de cabellos naranjas.

– el es a quien debemos proteger, no creo que sea necesario darles una reseña de el pues a todos se les ha dado los informes necesarios – todos asienten- creímos que estaría seguro viviendo con uno de los herederos ... – la diapositiva muestra a hora una foto de un joven de cabellos azul-platinados – pero desde hace dos meses han sido atacados... solo quieren capturar a el chico – vuelve a parecer los cabellos anaranjados de un muchacho recostado – se ha escogido a una persona preparada, solo esta podrá hacerlo –

– ¿y esta persona elegida es buena? –

– nuestro mejor agente –

– ¿y ya se le ha avisado? –

– no, dentro de media hora vendrá a esta oficina y será informado –

– ¿y podrá con todo la responsabilidad? Estamos hablando no solo de seguridad nacional si no mundial, entienda eso señor –

– se perfectamente de que se habla, doctor, y créanme todos el es nuestra única opción – todos comienzan a murmurar, el hombre solo se reclina- además, la doctora Nabokov vigilara de cerca –

– todo se cumplirá, lo aseguro – la mujer hablaba con firmeza

– pues bien¿quién esa maravilla humana? –

Nuevamente la diapositiva cambia a la de un joven de cabellos azulados y piel bronceada.

– el señor Hitoshi Kinomiya –

– parece demasiado joven... – a pesar de el tono escéptico, el jefe sonrió

– así es, perfecto para cuidarlo a el¿no lo creen? – todos volvieron a comentar entre si – está decidido –

–si así lo ha decidido, señor... – el hombre afirmó – entonces el señor Kinomiya protegerá a ese joven llamado Brooklin –

–eso es todo señores – todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos mientras la diapositiva seguía encendida.

**-o-o-o-**

Fin de el prólogo

_Gracias por leer esta cosa, bro ... ¡ojalá y te guste como ha comenzado! y recuerden..._

Si les gustó, **dejen review  
**Si les desagradó, **dejen review  
**Si les pareció que fue patético, **dejen review  
**Si creen que debo continuarlo, **dejen review  
**Si creen que la pareja es genial, **dejen review  
**Si creen que suena muy chafa, **dejen review  
**Si creen que debo morir por esto, **dejen review  
**Si creen que debo actualizar, **dejen review  
**Si creen que debo dejar de escribir estas tontas notas, **dejen review  
**Si creen que a mi bro le gustara, **dejen review  
**Y si están leyendo esto... ¿por qué no **me dejan review**?

¡Hasta la próxima!

P.D. Si alguien sabe el apellido de Garland... **¡DEJEN REVIEW!** ¡.¡


	2. Conocimientos

**Bitter Sweet Symphony – Proyecto: Hijo de Dioses**

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama  
**Prologo**  
**Pareja:** HitoshixBrooklin  
**Dedicado a:  
****Mikael Mudou:** No olvides que soy una fan acosadora, … ¿cuándo me darás tu autógrafo? Por cierto, te ves lindo enojado.  
**Temis "Pyro" Delon** ( o Asakura): Te mereces los aplausos, eres sensacional.  
**Lexinnton Rabdos:** ¡Camaleón! … Jajajaja, anímate, te apoyamos.  
**Advertencia:** este fic contiene shonen ai y posiblemente yaoi... _(nota de GabZ¡yaoi!)_... ejem... ya veremos. Ah, y yo soy quien lleva las riendas, o sea, aténganse, puede ser que odien la historia.  
**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni me beneficio económicamente por el y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla. Si Beyblade fuera mío los majestics hubieran tenido más participación en G-Revolution

**-o-o-o-**

**_"Una vez soñé con poder tocar la perfección, sentir su textura, ver su color; ahora que me la muestran... ¿en verdad quiero tenerla?"_**

**-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 1.-** "Conocimientos"

**-o-o-o-**

_La soledad... su compañera, el silencio... su lenguaje, y la humanidad su perdición..._

— Brooklin – una mano se coloca en el hombro de el ojiverde – te enfermarás si sigues aquí –

— ¿tu crees? – el chico se incorpora dejando de admirar el cielo nocturno

— ¿ahora que planeas? – Garland se cruza de brazos enarcando una ceja

— nada – con ligeros movimientos entra nuevamente a la casa – que pases buena noche, Garland – El aludido solo lo sigue con la mirada hasta que sube al segundo piso, deja salir un suspiro y entra el tambien.

La casa ubicada en ese paraje solitario, es uno de los postrimeros refugios de la prestigiada familia Zetwald, el continuo traslado de el menor de sus hijos se debe a que en los últimos meses él y su amigo habian sufrido ataques e intentos de secuestro, al principio se pensó que era para cobrar una jugosa recompensa hasta que se dieron cuenta que era por él... por ese extraño chico de sonrisa amable y cabellos naranjas... Brooklin, quien al parecer era perseguido por un misterioso grupo.

¿Para que lo quieren? Todos lo ignoran, lo único que saben es que ese muchacho es un peligro para su hijo y el resto de las personas... raro... sumamente extraño... ¿qué esconde ese taciturno chico? Los Zetwald solo lo quieren lejos... no importándoles mas que su bienestar.

No importándoles lo que Brooklin piense...

— Hitoshi Kinomiya – Brooklin sonrió al leer el nombre en la tarjeta.

_... Pero tambien su salvación_

**-o-**

— buenos dias, Suuyuki – el peliazul sonríe discretamente a la secretaria de la cabeza principal de esa empresa – tengo una cita –

— buenos días a ti, Hitoshi – la mujer sonrió encantadoramente extendiéndole una hoja que el chico tomó – el jefe te espera –

— gracias – Kinomiya hizo una reverencia y entró al elevador que se encontraba a pocos pasos de el escritorio de la mujer, marcando el penúltimo piso. Instantes después, salía de el elevador para encontrarse en un blanco y neutral pasillo que solo mostraba una sola puerta, se acercó a esta y oprimió un botón dorado – Kinomiya, Hitoshi – al pronunciar su nombre el botón cambió a azul y entró a las puertas que se le abrían

— buenos días, Hitoshi - el hombre se mantenía oculto por las sombras y observó con calma la entrada de el peliazul esperado – toma asiento, por favor –

— tiempo sin verte – Kinomiya aceptó la invitación y se reclinó en la cómoda silla - ¿y que tienes esta vez para mí? – elevó una ceja, no sabía si por diversión o habituado a que se le llamara tan repentinamente

— un caso muy especial – el hombre le extendió la carpeta que había estado revisando cuando esperaba al muchacho – se trata de vigilar y cuidar a un chico –

Oh, cuidar niños, solo eso faltaba.

— vamos,… ¿tan mal he estado que me mandan como vil guardaespaldas? – resopló, con cierto fastidio, arrojando sobre el escritorio la carpeta antes de abrirla – esa no es mi área y lo sabes –

— lo es desde ahora – no se inmutaba, conocía a la perfección al alocado joven como la palma de su mano, cada reacción y pensamiento la conocía antes de que el mismo Hitoshi las ejecutara

Por el firme tono se detuvo a pensar detenidamente lo que iba a decirle a su jefe y es que hitoshi conocía su experiencia y habilidades como para desperdiciarlas en un rico niño mimado que solo fastidiaría su existencia creyéndose superior o un amo de el universo. Y vaya que conocía a chiquillos absurdos con ese carácter.

— esta misión es de bajo nivel, son para hacer las pruebas a simples principiantes – estaba dispuesto a replicar y luchar, no iba a hacer semejante trabajo estúpido, no señor - sinceramente… -

Las luces se apagaron cortando el discurso _"Soy El mejor agente y merezco algo mas que eso"_ de Hitoshi y unas diapositivas aparecieron. Nuevamente la de el muchacho de cabellos anaranjados.

— su nombre es Brooklin y según tengo entendido causó cierto furor en el torneo realizado por BEGA,.. ¿cierto? – sonreía con cierta satisfacción, ese rostro que mostraba cierta sorpresa le satisfacía – hemos recibido informes de que ha sufrido atentados… -

— ¿para acabar con su vida? – no despegaba su vista marrón de las diapositivas, que seguían y mirando analíticamente cada una de ellas

— no, para capturarlo –

Las diapositivas cambiaron a varios lugares parcialmente destruidos, autos balaceados, helicópteros dañados y a unos hombres reparando un jet privado.

Hitoshi solo frunció el ceño, tomando la carpeta.

— ¿porqué? Y ¿para qué? – eso era extraño, demasiado aunque no sabía porque algo dentro de el le decía "Boris" una y otra vez.

El hombre fingió no haber escuchado y solo se dedicó a abrir una caja de palo negro de donde extrajo un habano.

— dentro de una hora y media partirás al lugar donde se te ha señalado, viajarás en un vuelo comercial al lugar donde el joven Brooklin te esperará –

Las luces se encendieron y las diapositivas apagadas tan rápidamente como habían aparecido.

— espera,… ¿y la información que tienen,… ¿Qué hay con lo reportes?... ¿hay testigos?... hey, no me ignores – su jefe se levantaba colocando el saco, pensaba dejarlo con esas interrogantes,.. ¡imposible! – yo no puedo trabajar así – gruñó por lo bajo

— se te darán al llegar – dijo con simpleza, se le hacia tarde para un almuerzo sin mencionar que le servía de pretexto para evadirse de el muchacho en cuanto se enterara

— ¿desde cuando,… ¿y por quien? – se levantó, casi siguiéndolo, algo no le gustaba en ese asunto

— dime, Hitoshi – el hombre se detuvo, mirando por sobre el hombre al expectante peliazul - ¿conoces a la doctora Nabokov? –

— ¿Nabokov? – hizo memoria y en un segundo le llegó la imagen de una mujer alta y de mirada severa – algo así… - su jefe se había girado, preguntándole con la mirada a que se refería – me la presentaron en una fiesta, creo que no congeniamos –

— ¿Por qué,… ¿no es bonita? – rió burlesco, volviendo a su actividad de marcharse

— ciertamente es bella pero no mi tipo, te diré, sin mencionar lo grosera que es – un rayo de luz llegó a su mente, avanzando hasta su jefe y tocando uno de los brazos con reproche - ¿Por qué mencionas a la doctora Nabokov? –

— será tu compañera y quien te mantenga al tanto de la situación – sonrió, librándose de el ligero agarre y huir lo antes posible – mucha suerte – se despidió si dar tiempo a nada y saliendo con rapidez por otra puerta

El peliazul simplemente se había quedado boquiabierto, aun con el brazo levantado y una extraña mueca en los labios.

— definitivamente – después de un rato, reaccionó dejándose caer en la silla principal – yo no puedo trabajar así

**-o-**

— el se encuentra listo, doctora – un mayordomo guiaba a la mujer hacia una habitación por un largo pasillo decorado en un estilo inglés y oriental en algunos objetos – el joven Zetwald fue llevado por sus padres a una salida improvisada y tardaran como dos horas en llegar – estaba apurado, mientras la mujer solo seguí a pasos firmes, al fin, se detuvieron frente a una puerta – aquí es, … ¿quiere que la anuncie pa…? –

— no es necesario – cortó la mujer, haciendo un gesto de asco – ya le avisaron de mi llegada, … ¿cierto? –

— oh, si, si, doctora, el señor Zetwald habló con el joven ayer por la tarde, pero tal vez quisie… -

— entonces gracias por todo pero ya no me es indispensable – dedicó una mirada al venerable dándole a entender que se fuera de inmediato.

— como guste, doctora – el hombre hizo una leve inclinación de cortesía y se marchó pensando en que esa mujer no tenía pizca de educación

La mujer no sonrió, simplemente entró sin avisar, abriendo las puertas de par en par buscando rápidamente con su mirada de ave de rapiña al muchacho. Cierta brisa y cantos de aves le dieron la respuesta, el taciturno muchacho estaba en el balcón contemplando todo. ¡Vaya con el muchacho!... Avanzó hacia el, no tenían tiempo para la naturaleza y debían marchar con rapidez para cumplir los horarios.

— tengo todo listo – la voz apacible, Brooklin aun no se giraba si no que se despedía de las avecillas – podemos marchar cuando guste – se giró, mirando a la mujer de la que le habían hablado iría por él

Y ciertamente logró dejar a la mujer sin reacción por un segundo, cosa que valía mucho.

— es hora – fue todo lo que pudo decir para volver por su camino, percibiendo la sonrisa de el muchacho que asentía y tomaba su maleta para seguirla. Al parecer, ese muchacho Brooklin era algo más de lo que había penado.

No se equivocaba, al salir de la habitación, el joven lanzó una fugaz mirada a una de las pinturas de ese lugar, sin emoción, solo con su usual expresión.

— 'Garland' – el nombre había cruzado su mente sin entender de el todo el porqué.

**-o-o-o-**

Ok, primero que nada explicaré que onda con el fic. Verán, ciertamente cuando lo comencé no tenía mucha idea de que iba a suceder (O-OU mwajajaja¡me descubrí!) pero poco a poco formé todo y siendo sinceros he tenido que cambiar varios aspectos de la historia (me reservo comentarios pero ya mas adelante se verá el porque n-n), eso sin mencionar mi etapa en que prácticamente había abandonado todo haciéndome imposible avanzar aunque sea en un capítulo pero gracias a unos sucesos de hace una semana recuperé mis energías y me decidí a complementar el nombre de la historia, pues ciertamente así es (ya se verá n-n), sin mencionar que la canción tendrá que ver. (oh, yes) En fin, pido millones de perdones y pasemos a la contestación n-n

**Dayiah Lilith Belcebú Sekhmet: **¡Sobrinis! Je, me alegro que te gustara y mas la molestia por dejarme respuesta a todas mis peticiones xD y respecto a tu petición ya sabes la respuesta, espero y leas esto aun desde allá n-n

**GabZ: **Jjejeje, veo que esa manera de responder se contagió pero gracias por su comentario, sabe que los aprecio mucho nOn y por cierto,… ¿Quién leía la nota en ese entonces era nuestra chica italiana? Mil recuerdos y saludos a ella n-n

**Nancy Hiwatari-17:** Bueno, es obvio que lo que le va a pasar a Brooklin lo verás a lo largo de la historia, (jaja xD) y lo de el experimento fallido pues se responderá en los muy próximos capítulos. Gracias por tu apoyo, sis y parece que se te cumplió el leer un capi¿ne? O-o y no sabía que te gustara el HitoBroo, pero gracias por tu apoyo n-n

**Mikael Mudou:** Ja, bro que la que debe disculparse por la tardanza soy yo¿no crees? (Kokoro sin saber donde meterse) pero no volverá a pasar, bro TT-TT y sip, fue cortito el prologo pero como ves los capis se van alargando y ya dependerán (me parece que una de esas la actualización si será corta pero lo dudo, hasta hace poco me di cuenta que tenía que explorar mas de lo que había pensado, que cosas¿no? Pero, me da gusto que te agradara (¡FIESTA!) y a tus tres locos (mi sonrojada) y sip, será bastante yaoi pero si te digo el final… jojojojojojo n-n ya verás todo lo yaoi que será. En fin, nuevamente, mil perdones por la tardanza!

**Samael Bene Elohim:** Je, si… creo que el punto era que me dejaran rev, sowwy n-nU en realidad, no es que la pareja sea muy original es que en ese tiempo no se había escrito mucho de ella (REJUAR,JUAR,JUAR,JUAR! xDD) peor ya hay mucho así, gracias por su apoyo incondicional! TToTT

Y eso es todo, muchas gracias a quienes me hicieron el honor de favorecerme con un comentario y nos vemos a la próxima n-n I see!


End file.
